Square One
by Procrastination
Summary: Short entries in a journal type thing owned by Rude. [Discontinued]
1. A Man The World Wouldnt Miss

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: ..Nope.Don't own FF7. (

**Summary**: Rude's life..written down. That's about it.

A man the world wouldn't miss.

Tonight I was sent to the slums of Sector Three. The man who just got into Shin-Ra's business was Paul Jones. Some dumbass that wouldn't shut up about what Shin-Ra was doing to the slum people. Since this guy was supposedly the shit in the slums gathering his little shitty group, I had to kill him quietly or whatever...

Heidegger claimed the slum people wouldn't notice his death. He said they know nothing. So, if I asked, "What if they did notice?" then the response I probably would have received was, "Then we eliminate them." Followed by..that annoying laughter, which makes me think why I still work at Shin-Ra.There, a cold slap hits me and I realize this is what I do best.Heh..

Hm.Right.So, I went to this guy's little trailer home. It's somewhat neat. Well, from what I see because this is when I have the barrel of a shot gun aimed at my skull. I guess he didn't notice the blue suit. I cracked his wrist. The shot gun fell a few feet away from him. So, He's basically doing a great job of cussing me out about his wrist. And somehow, the idiot, tried to take the shot gun. And I broke a few more bones in his hand with my foot. He was a retard. But, since he was so..clingy to his shot gun, I picked it up and aimed it at his forehead. He finally shut up. All I do though is give him a good whack across the head with the butt of the gun and because I felt tired, I snapped his neck shortly after.

A man the world wouldn't miss. Shin-Ra would take care of his little rebel group. Time to head to 7th Heaven.

Rude.


	2. Research, Research

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: Oh I would love to own Rude, but eh..I'm a poor little person.

**Author's Note**: Heh...See there's more. Don't be sad. )

Research, research

Today, each of us received files on this rebel group. They seem to be popping up everywhere now. The only difference with this group is that they may actually be some threat to Shin-Ra.They call themselves Avalanche. So far, we've picked up a few names of some possible members. Only 4, but it's something. A big black guy, Barret, a chubby guy, Wedge, a skinny white guy, Biggs, and some chick, Jessie. We'll have to find them and just watch their movements for now. They've already bombed the mako reactor in sector 4.This should be something interesting, hm?

I have to cut this short. Tonight I have to watch the Ancient girl. Reno's passed tonight onto me just to go see a girl or two at the Honey Bee Inn. Maybe he'll give me his pay for this so I can buy a new TV. That bastard smashed mine...

Oh, right. I'm off.

Rude.


	3. A Girl Wouldn't Make It

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah, don't own FF7.

**Author's Note**: Yeah...Read and review. No comments mean no more story. Or dental insurance. \

Girls don't make it into the Turks...

There was nothing to do today. Just sit at my desk and just...stare at the ceiling and sometimes getting up for a cup of coffee...The only thing Reno and I had to deal with was a secretary from Scarlet. I've looked up this secretary's file.Elena.Elena Anderson.

She never shut up. She had a bad temper. She didn't know how to handle herself.

Why was Tseng out?

She talked and talked. Reno threw in his commentary...She yelled.

Tseng would not come back.

She only needed to give him some paper work or something. Why didn't she leave it on the desk..

Now. I was just thinking..It'd be...so interesting to watch Reno and this Elena just..work together.

Then Tseng arrived. And she was a nervous wreck.

She's not exactly annoying. Just something new to the Turk's office. Maybe it'd be more interesting to have her and Reno at each other's throats or to have her rushing to Tseng's side whenever he needed something.

No. She'd never make it. A girl's never made it into the Turks..

But this Elena is interesting.

Rude.


	4. My luck?

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: ...Don't own FF7 yet.

**Author's Note**: ( No body loves me.

My luck?

Well, Shin-Ra thinks they found one other person who could belong to this Avalanche. They gave her file to me because they found out she was trained by Zangan like I was.So..I would know her fighting styles.

But to tell the truth, I don't want her file.

Because I would have to go to another cheap bar after work. And other reasons.

I hate Shin-Ra.

But they pay me. That has to count for something. Money always counts for something. Not everything, but some things.

Well, I figured since I now had Tifa Lockheart's case in my hands, I should just go..observe?So I did. I found a nook in some debris in Sector 7.

The next event that could get me fired wasn't intended. But like most slum guys they had to go try and pick up on a beautiful slum girl and if they didn't do what they said, use force. She would have been able to handle these guys if one didn't have a nice hand gun.

So, I guess, without much thought I jumped down and broke the man's arm in a few good places. And, like most slum guys, thay ran away like little cowards when they can't fight back. While leaning on debris, Lockheart stays in her fighting stance. I can remember this conversation..I think. Most of it anyway.

_"Why were you here?"_

"Watching you?"

_"..Why did you help me?"_

"You would've gotten killed."

_"Isn't that what Shin-Ra wants?_

"..not yet. Besides you would have been dead by now if Shin-Ra did want you killed."

She somewhat relaxed, but was still on her guard.

_"Is that really the reason why you didn't let them finish me off?"_

"Wouldn't you like to know.."

_"What's your name?"_

"Rude."

And I took my leave there. It was getting late. I didn't wanna keep her away from that Marlene girl staying at the bar...

And five minutes before I started this entry..I was thinking if Shin-Ra wanted her dead, if I could have done it.

Rude.


	5. Jealousy and Explosions

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: Yeah.. ;

**Author's Note**: Lalalala...yaaaay

Jealousy and Explosions.

The reactor in Sector 7 was blown up today. Avalanche planned it out and it seems they brought along a mercenary. The Shin-Ra database says his name's Cloud Strife. He used to be a member of SOLDIER.

He also grew up in Nibelheim.

He grew up with Lockheart.

She cares about him.

Alot.

I know this because I saw Avalanche return to 7th Heaven while I was..observing my target? Hm..And she just...hm..

I don't like Strife.

He's much too ignorant.

So that's on my mind.

That, and a mission I had to turn over to Reno. The mission was to set a bomb on top of Sector 7's plate. I can't do that. I could never do that to her and everything she has. Her bar, friends, and that little girl she takes care of.

I'm not that much of a heartless asshole.

Damn.

I'm tired. I need to stop thinking so much about everything. I need a drink. Or sleep. Decisions, decisions. Night.

Rude.


	6. Sorry About That

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: Yes...and I own the woooooooorld. ) ...not really.

**Author's Note**: Yay for Coldplay.

Sorry About That.

Where to begin?

The death of my father is in my hands.

Like other people's.

Hm..I knew he was a bastard, but I never thought I'd have to kill him for trying to get some Shin-Ra information to someone else. Heidegger went on about something with terrorist groups.

The thing is, I went and I killed. First, I killed his choice of whore for the night. I've seen her around with Reno. A little bitch's slit to the throat was all when my father realized someone was in the shitty room. The same went for him, but..slower.Atleast, until he knew it was his own son that was setting the knife to his neck.

I didn't feel bad doing it either. Call me a heartless son of a bitch, but I never liked him.I.._despised_ the asshole for leaving my mother when she needed him the most.Well...his money, atleast.He beat her and me. So..

Oh well.

...Hm..

That wasn't even the end of my night. Even though I passed the Sector 7 plate thing to Reno I still had to witness most of the plate falling.Tseng and I captured the Ancient from this house in exchange for the black guy's kid. Poor girl...

I felt bad, but this is coming from someone who had just killed his own father.

So..I got the privilege of flying the helicopter over to the top of the plate.Tseng got to talk and show Strife, Lockheart, and Wallace our newest hostage. He even slapped the Ancient across the face before giving me the signal to get back to Upper Midgar.It surprised me..He'd always been protective of her when it was his turn to watch her.

I wonder what happened to Lockheart.Even Strife. Wondering if he..died.

Maybe I am a heartless son of a bitch.

Hm..

I hope she's alright.

I should go. That secretary is back, but the thing that worries me at the moment is the blue suit she's dressed in.

Rude.


	7. Mines, Missions, and Poker

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: I still wish I did.

**Author's Note**: -yawns- I'm tired...

Mines, Missions, and Poker

Well..haven't done this in awhile. Well, I guess you can call me physic. Elena's a Turk after Reno supposedly was injured from what Avalanche did to him. She's his replacement. A rookie.She's..weird.

After she was made a Turk, she and I had a mission to go towards Junon to stop either Avalanche or Sephiroth, something like that.Now..in the Mithril Mines, we came across Avalanche. It was that spiky haired bitch, the Ancient, and Lockheart.In midst of Elena introducing herself...she kinda...left them a bunch of information about Sephiroth.Well, all of what we knew.

She talks too much.

Tseng came along after and just told us to continue our mission, and Elena...told them where we were heading.

I can say she's alot better to have around than Reno. Reno...shit talks.Elena..talks.There's a difference. Plus I can just nod when she asks me something and it seems like I give a damn.

Well, we arrived in Junon yesterday and I'm ready to go...play poker. And get wasted. That's always good after dealing with Elena.

Rude.


	8. Heaven Vs Hell' & Costa del Sol

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: Not yet.

**Author's Note**: ...Okay. This chapter is probably very OOC. But this 'dream' was something my homie and I came up with during some random conversation. You can disregard everything about the dream. This is basically a crap chapter. Well, not the end but...the rest is crap for sure. Good crap though. Yes...Good crap.–Nod- Yeah..I have 3 reviews! I love you guys...) –gives them all, all being...two people, cookies and toaster ovens-

--

"Heaven vs. Hell" & Costa del Sol...

I will never...ever get that wasted again. I had the weirdest dream last night.

It started off with me trying to make some weird...food. And my house blew up. And I died and went to Hell for killing people or something. I meet two people. A chick and a guy in red...clearly..insane.After that I passed out. When I wake up, Satan is swirling my sunglasses around and breaks them. Since I get pissed off, I gather Hell's demons and whatnot to overthrow Satan. I kill him and become...lord of hell, I think.

So, after that a completely new scene comes in where Tifa is running her bar and this guy asks her for a vaccum.She tells him that she doesn't have one. The guy gets pissed off and kills her. She ends up in Heaven. When she sees Jesus, she asks him if she could run a bar. For some reason, Jesus gives out a dramatic "No." Eventually, he gets tired and tells her that he's gonna go tell his dad. So God...banishes Tifa into Hell.

I know..this is really...really fucked up, but I can't get the dream out of my head.So..I must write this down.

Now, something similar happens where it's a new scene. This time it's the princess of Wutai or something, Yuffie Kisa-something...So she's gets killed by an extremely powerful BB gun...and is sent to Hell for some reason.

So the two girls meet up and decide to wander about Hell.

When they find me being.."Satan" in Hell, Tifa tells me that God wouldn't let her run a bar. Then that guy in red, whose name is apparently Alucard, yells, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" So..I take Hell to war with Heaven.

During the war, Reno..up in Midgar and all...get shot in the head while having a hangover, and since everything's mixed up he's sent to Heaven where he sees that Ancient girl. I have no idea how she died...but she's there. She responds to his presence by, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Reno just...stares at her saying, "Holy fuck!" God floats by saying, "No cussing allowed in Heaven." So...they too get sent to Hell.

Reno finds out I'm the new Satan and asks for beer, but for some reason like everything else, I send him to the corner.

And because I was bored I went up to Midgar to challenge God to a card game, which will decide the fate of the world.

We have an intense game of...

Go Fish.

Then I woke up.

So anyways, I'm in Costa del Sol. A short vacation, I guess.Tseng, Reno, and Elena are here. Right now, I'm gonna go try and sleep this hangover off. I don't need to go to the shore like the rest. I like my vacation right here. On a pillow with a bottle of some hard liquor by my side...I hope I don't have another..weird dream...

Rude.


	9. Soccer Balls

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: I would love to own a drunk bald man. But I sadly don't. Yet.

**Author's Note**: Yeah...I..don't really want to type anything serious about Rude at the moment. So please enjoy another crap chapter. I was starting it off as something like a day in Costa del Sol...then he basically got drunk off his ass in the process. So...Yeah. Enjoy this crap chapter. And yes! Everyone who has reviewed will receive cookies and toaster ovens! Yaaaaaay! I love the reviews and what you guys have been saying. I like the fact that I can take this man's views and change them to something different. Yaaaay I'm different!

Guille: Yaaay..Procrastination's different!

Yaaaay...It's Guille.

Everyone say hi to Guille. She will gives you lots and lots if skittles if you say hi.

--

Soccer Balls & A Literal Drunk Bald Man.

I got hit in the face with a ball today by a little 4 year old girl. It didn't hurt that much. It did when that...experimental red dog thing smacked the ball with his tail, which surprisingly didn't burn it...It hit me in the stomach.

Fricken' dog.

I think Avalanche is here.

I heard the President was pissed off. So uh...I hope this vacation isn't shortened. I kinda like it here. Despite the fact that what's his face...Johnny..lives here. First, Cloud leaves Tifa to fend for herself in this...weird, dangerous world of ours. And now this Johnny guy decides to leave their conversation for some tacos.

I should go and protect her.

I think I'm drunk.

Oh dear.

Heh.I should go talk to her.

Wait. I must spiffy up in front of the mirror.

After this shot of vodka.

What if I have tan lines?

...No way. I've been wearing my sun lotion all daaaaay.Atleast I think it was sun lotion.

I..

can't see waht i;'m typigjn..

jhnbbhnjgnghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

hgytfr56rwfsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxrjkjjjj

Ah crap.I fell asleep.Oh wow. That's alot of uh...glasses. I remember the time when they were filled with...pleasure and delight..Ooh another one...

Yay.

I wonder if I can type with my elbow.

ruydee.,


	10. Crappy Plays

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: I still...have not been able to buy out Square-Enix.

**Author's Note**: Well, I had a feel I didn't like this chapter after not reading it for so long, but it's alright. It has a highlight of the game. Well, for me. So. Enjoy.

--

Crappy Plays and First Time Battles

No more vacation.

But that's okay. Too many hangovers, odd dreams, and all that other good, fun stuff. But we did get to stay at Gold Saucer for awhile. I always wanted to go there when I was little, but it turned out to be a shitty park that wants to take as much gil as they can from you.

When we stayed there, Tseng and Reno made me see a crappy play with Elena.

Because they're evil. Some day, I'll have revenge.

Well, anyways, now we have Reeve spying on Avalanche by using a stuffed mog.Amazing how they were dumb enough to just let him tag along with them. Not Lockheart, but...them.

Something happened at Gold Saucer, and Avalanche ended up in the prison beneath the park. While they were there, Elena, Reno, and I were over in Gongaga.

Now..

I'm just gonna have to murder Reno one of these days. Breaks my TV, makes me go out with Elena to shitty plays, and..this.Today.

We were in Gongaga for about 3 days. Reno had to deal with Elena. Elena had to deal with Reno. I had to deal with them.

Eventually, Elena got all...pissed off for some reason or another and left me to deal with the biggest pain in the ass ever, Reno. And so we cue my memory.

"Hey Rude, who do you like?"

I turned away. I didn't wanna talk about my crush on our...enemy.Really..Rufus would shoot my big toe with his shot gun. And we all know that would really fucking hurt.

"What are you getting so embarrassed about? Come on..who do you like?"

So..Just to..get him off my back.

"...Tifa."

Now..about 25 feet away we have Lockheart, the Ancient, and Mr. Ignorant. With someone coming up behind them.

"Hm..that's a tough one. But poor Elena..She...you."

So, apparently going to shitty plays with a girl is pretty serious for Reno. He doesn't ask for much, I see now.

Anyways, I told him that she likes Tseng.

"No..She likes Tseng."

"I never knew that!But..Tseng likes that Ancient."

Idiot. Then again, I never knew that.

I'm pretty sure, Avalanche had heard that. And Elena. Who just happens to stop right by our enemies to converse with them about how stupid Reno and I are. Elena left the three to us though.

Now this was the first time I've fought with them, and despite what Reno was telling me about not to go hard on them..

...I couldn't attack her.

So I ran away, because Reno did too.

When did I become so...soft?

Blah.

I need sleep. I don't feel like myself right now.

Rude.


	11. Lovestruck & JealousyAgain

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: Blah. Oh right. That piece of...song/poem/whatever. Well, it's not mine. It's actually a lyric for this song, "Closer Still," by Ashbury. They're not a big band. Local. So...They won't miss their lyrics for now.

**Author's Note**: Here...I just wanted Rude sad. Because he doesn't get to see Tifa and how he's so bored...he starts to notice those things that he didn't before. Just because I wanted it to be like that. )

Also. I forgot to give away Guille's Skittles. Soooo for those of you who said their hellos...-tosses them big bags of Skittles.- Love me. ) I mean. Guille.

Teehee.

--

Lovestruck and Jealousy.Once more.

There's not alot to do anymore. Not yet. I haven't even seen her for a few weeks. Being lovestruck is bad.Really..really bad. Especially when they hardly even know you fucking exist.

So..I'm bored. Reno's started to get irritating. More than usual, and it seems like Elena talks more than she usually does, too. It might just be me. I don't know. I want something to happen. We sit around the office, I get to watch Reno and Elena fight, I get to see Tseng take more than the suggested dose of pills, and end my day with drinking.

And I must be stupid. And slow. I realized Tseng has a pill poppin' problem, Reno...is always taking some new type of drug everyday, and Elena..has my problem. She drinks.Alot.To tell the truth though, I even stopped getting wasted since..my last drunk entries.

I should go buy a guitar.To go with crap I've started to write.

The way you move can draw me closer.

Still, the things I forget make me feel so ill.

No reaction to your touch.

No where to go.

This is far enough.

...I really..despise Strife. I really do.

Rude.


	12. Kidnapping & Butterflies

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: You know...all that good stuff.

**Author's Note**: Rude's in love. I'm in love too. With a UPS man that looks exactly like Rude. Just though I'd let you all know that.Yum yum.Wait a tic. I had things to say to reviewers...Give me time.

Oh right. Trueborn. Yes. Rude with a guitar. Pure...hotness. To me. –Coughs- 'Sides. He has to have some hidden talent.

And Nando.Thank you for reviewing my other story. And yes. The whole Mercury thing I have planned out. I had to do a...project and if I wanted to I could destroy Mercury.Mwahahahaha. Anyways. Enjoy.Hm.Hm...Hm.I just love Rude and Tifa.

--

Kidnappings and Butterflies

I feel tired, but here goes another entry.

Well, for the next week or so, us Turks still did not do a god damned thing.Tseng, I suppose, felt he didn't need us and let us have more vacation time. Reno thought that we should go to Wutai to go drink at the Turtle..Paradise Inn or something like that. So we go, and drink.Oh yes...We drink like there's no..tomorrow.I'm sure if there was no tomorrow, you'd drink too, so you'd start forgetting things and you wouldn't have to experience...the no tomorrow-ness.

Anyways.We're drinking, and I'm surprised at the number of drinks Elena has in front of her, then in front of me. Usually, she'll have about 15-20 bottles in front of her. This time, I do. And she has...one martini in one of those stupid little glasses with the little paper umbrellas.

While I'm trying to block Elena and Reno out.But..I couldn't. I was drunk. Just...really drunk already. Then, of all people, the spiky-haired ignorant asshole son of a bitch, the Ancient, and Lockheart come into the bar. I remember Elena getting up and telling them something about getting ready to die, then Reno telling her something about talking too much. Now that really..hurts her. I can hear it in her voice. I felt bad later, when I became sober because at one point the booze started tasting bad. And I pointed it out.

I also remember toasting to Reno for some reason too. I shouldn't have. He should be toasting to me having to go on without a TV for weeks, and for enduring a shitty play, and for letting my secret crush be revealed to basically everyone.

But that didn't pass my thoughts at the time.

Eventually, though, after 4 bottles were added to my collection on the table, some Shin-Ra soldiers came in asking for back-up.But..we were on vacation. Elena ended up going after the soldiers anyway think she asked me something before she left, but I couldn't...catch what it was..

While sobering up, just because I myself didn't have any more money, Reno and I came to the realization that she was taken by that asshole Corneo.I felt bad. I should have gone with her when she left the bar, if..I wasn't so out of it...

It turns out that Corneo kidnapped that Kisaragi girl too, who had Avalanche's materia.So..we were kinda forced to make a truce for the time-being. Reno and I searched all over the Da-Chao mountains. The mountains are pretty interesting. With the faces and everything. I found this cave that had a fire going. Why? I have no idea.

Reno and I met back up by the hand of one of the dudes. We saw Yuffie hanging from one eye, and Elena hanging from the other. We were gonna go with Avalanche when Corneo brings out this flying weird looking..thing.So, instead we decided to let them handle that. I slipped over to the other side of the mountain, so Reno and I would end up..at both sides.

The flying thing was killed asked them a lame question about why he would swallow his pride and plead for his life with three choices. Either way, the two girls were turned upside down. I heard Reno come out and tell him how we were going to take care of him. Before he could drop the girls. I threw a rock at him just in time. In the head too. That retard almost falls off the cliff too.Ah.Good time I have to put down.

_"Good timing, Rude."_

"...Let's get to work."

_"All right, Corneo.This'll be over quick, so listen up. Why do you think we went to all the trouble of teaming up with those guys to get you...?_

_1. Because we were ready to die _

_2. Because we were sure of victory _

_3. Because we were clueless ."_

_"Two...Number two?"_

_"All wrong."_

_"No...!Wait, sto...!"_

Corneo...becomes a nice pancake.

_"The correct answer was.."_

"..because it's our job."

Good times.Heh.Later that night, when we were back at the bar, Avalanche decided to stay in Wutai for awhile. Reno was stupid enough to challenge Cid and Barret to a drinking contest.Barret passed out first, then Reno, then Cid.I took my winnings and left outside because I'd seen too much of that place for the day, but I got some money. I sat out on the bridge watching the stream for awhile, wondering how long this vacation was gonna last now.

God.

And of all the worst things that can happen to you when you're drunk, includes your biggest crush talking to you when you're intoxicated.

Which...just happened to me that night.Well..I wasn't that drunk.Just..drunk enough to remember.

I remembered hearing some shuffling of boots on the ground and by an instinct, I looked over to see the source of it. And there I see her.

_"Hey."_

..Hey?Hi?Hello?...Yo?

"..."

She came over and sat next to me.

_"Why aren't you in there?"_

I'm starting to hate the booze.

"..I dunno.Why aren't you in there?"

For a moment, she glances at a window of the bar. I looked over too. I saw that Ancient and Mr...Asshole talking. When I looked back, there was almost a depressed, sad, disappointed look in her eyes for a split second before she throws out a sarcastic_.."I dunno.."_

There was some awkward silence for some time.

_"Hey..I remember you used to come into my bar."_

Of course I did. I love it there..

Not really. But I just loved..

"Yeah.."

_"So..are you trying to kill me now?"_

So, she remembers our first real encounter.

"No."

_"Why not?"_

"...Because I'm on vacation."

_"Smart ass."_

"I don't even try."

That was a moment where the comebacks came so quick. She just stared real deep into my sunglasses before looking back to the stream.

_"Why the glasses, Rude?"_

"..I like them."

_"You're lying."_

"How do you know that?"

_"C'mon. Tell me why you always wear them."_

"Because.."

Then..I really just went on about the glasses. Without thinking. Stupid, stupid Rude.

"You can see things in people's eyes."

_"..things?"_

"You know..Feelings.Emotions.Whatever.Once they know that, they can..break you..or...something. Like if you're scared, the other would know that, and try something...Just.."

She wouldn't understand.

"..forget it."

_"..That was the most I've heard from you."_

"Well, I'm not mute."

_"You can pass as one, though..."_

...She's great.

_"So what are **you** feeling right now?"_

"..."

From the entrance of the bar I just heard, "Hey Tifa, get in here!Kaaaaaaaaaraoke!" It was Kisaragi and the Ancient squealing about the dreaded entertainment for people. She stood up and looked down at me.

_"Another time, 'kay?"_

She left to go back to the bar. And now, I'm just...here.Tired.I have all those little butterflies in my stomach.

Ugh.

I'm so fucking lame.

Where's that guitar..

Rude.


	13. Keystones, Gondolas, & Her

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Except a new schnexy Darth Vader watch and a sexy belt too. Ooooh yeah..I don't own Rude's one sentence either. That's still Ashbury.

**Author's Note**: So..This happens..if you get the date with Aeris in the game. If you get the date with Tifa, you'll make Rude very, very sad. He'll start stealing MORE of Ashbury's lyrics. And we don't want that. –cough-

And you know what. I love Trueborn, Nando, and Cueball. )

I really do. Your reviews make me happy, which make me write more for you guys! So let's all say yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

Now let's all say, Dance, dance, dance, dance, dancedancedancedance, HOORAH!

See?

That's how much I love you guys.

I mean. I love everyone else who reviews. But they're special. You could become special too...if you review most of my chapters and make me happy. )

--

Keystones, Gondolas, & Her

Well. No more vacation. I actually did something too besides sitting around the office. I think Tseng saw how boring it was for me, and told me to pilot a helicopter for some mission he was gonna be on. I think Reeve was gonna give him the Keystone to the Temple of the Ancients. On the way to Gold Saucer, he figured Reno and Elena could argue while we were gone.Tseng let me wander around the amusement park until he called me.

See. Avalanche doesn't know that Reeve's, or Cait Sith's, a spy.Yet.So I wandered around. They were showing that crappy play tonight. But it'd be different because a couple would get to play as two of the main characters.Whatever.I just sat there thinking about what to do there to pass the time because I sure as hell, wasn't about to stay here and watch this play.

Then, I see the Ancient and the Asshole come in, and apparently they were the two who were gonna be in the play. I wasn't about to watch them just to pass time, so I left and found myself in Wonder Square.

The place with that Mog game. I swear to God. That game is just random. You give the mog kupo nuts...to fly..and have a bunch of babies.

I went into the room with the Mog game and glanced around at the games for a moment, stopping at the fighting game. The one where...you fight.Yeah.Doesn't matter. It was who was playing it...it was who was jabbing the buttons with..extreme anger and frustration.

She was winning though. I walked over to the submarine game and leaned on it, watching Lockheart..beat those poor buttons. I mean...she was into it until finally she lost.

After that, she actually did notice me there. I swear she just has a mastered...mask she can put on whenever she has to. Before she noticed me, she was mad. Or...sad. I dunno.But she wasn't the sweet, innocent girl before she noticed me. I knew though. She liked him. So did Aeris, but Aeris..was always with him. I bet he doesn't have a clue about what Tifa feels for him. She doesn't need him. Then again, I'm not saying that I'm the one. I'm the last one she needs.

But here I was.

_"So we meet again."_

"We do."

_"What are you doing here?"_

Why was I here? Oh right.Tseng.Keystone.Temple thing.

"Nothing."

_"Liar."_

"Well, aren't you supposed to be saving the world from a mad man who wants to wipe out the entire human existence?"

_"..The Ropeway's not working."_

"That's nice. So why aren't you with the rest of them?"

_"They're asleep."_

"Not all of them."

So..she went quiet for awhile before walking past me. I followed her.

_"Obviously not."_

"Why are you up?"

_"Couldn't sleep."_

"Liar."

_"How do you know that?"_

She went the station and stopped in the middle of the room, looking at the other places. There was some worker who called out, _"Tonight's Enchantment Night! Attraction's Are Free! You two love birds should try the Gondola ride!"_ And then she grabbed my hand, dragging me to the said Gondola.

"What are you doing?"

_"I want free things. And apparently you're my new love bird."_

"Shut up."

I checked my watch as she took me into the lift.

"So..again, why are you really out here?"

_"..No reason."_

She had looked back to another Gondola behind us. Two people were entering it, and it happened to be them. They were pretty far though, but it's hard not to miss his hair and her dress.Anyways, there was silence for the next few moments. She was really deep in thought for those moments. I, myself, started looking out the windows. From there, the park was actually pretty spiffy with their shiny lights and bright things.

_"Turks just don't show up at Gold Saucer for the hell of it."_

"No. We don't."

_"Why are you here then?"_

"For the hell of it. You're really persistent, aren't you?"

_"Maybe.So..do **you** come here on your free time?"_

"No."

_"What do you do?"_

"I drink and write."

_"You write..?"_

"Things."

_"Like?"_

Things like my days with or without you. Things like how I should get money out of Reno for a TV. Things like how Elena talks alot.

"Just things."

_"Just things."_

"...mhm."

_"You're no fun."_

"I'm hurt."

_"No you're not."_

"No. But you are."

So..I had to get her to talk about him. She was obviously pining over him.

_"What makes you think that?"_

"Watching them. You wish you were there."

She went quiet for the second time tonight.

_"I'm undone."_

She looked sad, and that sweet look on her face came back.

_"But it's not everyday you get to sit in one of these things with your enemy talking about this and that."_

"And I thought I was a friend."

_"Far from it."_

"So it is.."

Silence, silence..Ladeda.

_"What color are you eyes, Rude?"_

"...nothing special."

_"Then let me see."_

The ride ended and I got up before I said anything else. She followed me outside this time to Station Square.Now..my eyes are...well, yeah maybe they are special. They were to my Mom. My Mom liked them. I haven't seen anybody with eyes like mine, but...I just didn't like showing them.

_"Rude."_

"Tifa."

_"Fine. Be that way."_

"I will."

_"You're mean."_

"I'm a Turk."

_"You don't have to be. You don't act like Reno. Or Tseng."_

"Your point?"

_"You should quit..And go write."_

"..Write?"

_"Or drink."_

"True, but then I wouldn't run into you like this."

_"You won't miss me."_

"Yeah I will. More than you'll think."

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

My cell rang.

"Another time."

And so that night was it. I picked up Tseng, and went back to Shin-Ra to get Elena. They were gonna go search this Temple. Heidegger told Reno and I to go, but Tseng insisted that we wouldn't know anything about the Temple.Tseng decided to take Elena and make her a giddy little frickin' school girl.

But I atleast got to spend time with her.Yeah.I got butterflies again. Bad Rude. Very, very bad.

Well. I wrote something. A whole.

Sentence:

"Love is a fire, burning like a brutal desire."

And..I'm tired. That may just...stay a sentence. With no point.

Rude.


	14. Peachy Statements

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: Yeah.Whatever.

**Author's Note**: So...In this chapter..Rude is mad. I mean..he says "fuck" 20 something times. Yeah.Yes.Well.I have crutches for fun. Just so you all know. And...I love the UPS guy. I also love the said reviewers from the last author's note. I love them a lot. Almost as much as I love cheese. That's a whole lot..Yeah.SOOOOOOOOOO...You can read my chapter now.

And you sing

Dance, dance, dance, dance, dancedancedancedance, HOORAH!

Teehee.

--

Peachy Statements

Fuck.

It should have been me.

Or Reno.

But Tseng died, and no one knows how to deal with it. Reno broke down after 10 minutes we found out.Elena..well, she's not doing so well.

Heidegger thinks it'll make us all feel better that Reno's the boss now.Tseng was just one of his fucking pawns.Fuck him.Fuck him, and Rufus, and every one else at Shin-Ra.Fuck them.

Fuck you.Fuck you. And fuck you.

The Turks are gonna be fucking lost now. We weren't the fucking perfect group ever, but Tseng kept us..Sane.

Yeah.Sane.He helped Reno when he had really, really...really bad hangovers. He'd shut Elena up and make her..a giddy frickin' school girl. And he'd get me out of the office when everything was hell.

And now he's gone.

So again.

Fuck you, fuck Heidegger, fuck Rufus, fuck the employees, fuck Shin-Ra, and fuck you.

There. Okay.

A nice peachy...statement.

And Fuck Cloud Strife for being a fucking asshole.

Okay. I'm a little mad, but what else am I gonna do? Rant to Elena or Reno? No. I'll deal with it on my own.

I even went and smoked today. I haven't smoked...in four whole days after I decided to stop doing something bad for her.But..oh well.

Speaking of which..

I wish I could be back in that gondola. It was nice up there. I wonder if there's a way to reach her PHS.Hm.Maybe not.Oh well.

Fuck fuckity..fuck fuck fucking fuck.

'Kay. I think that's it for now.

Rude.


	15. She'll Never Know

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: ..

**Author's Note**: This chapter was written in about 15 minutes.Yeah.My sister wanted dibs on the computer so I didn't have a chance to think about some things, but when I read it over, I was okay with it.So.Enjoy.Again.I love my reviewers. )

--

She'll Never Know

Well.Alot has happened since my last entry. Let's see.

Aeris died. Elena rolled down an ice mountain. That's just part of it.

I was assigned to watch Hojo, head scientist or something, while Rufus flew over to this crater. Something was there that Shin-Ra wanted. Like...always. Instead they found Avalanche, and a bunch of huge monster and Sephiroth.Something happened, and Strife fucked everything up. For once, though, we sorta captured the big black guy, and Lockheart.The two were put into these rooms which were guarded by Reno and I.

The black guy was pretty pissed off.Lockheart...well..she's been out for about 4 days now. I've written craptastic things while inside the room too. I don't know what happend to the asshole though. He may be dead.

I was here with her though.

Yeah.She's beautiful. And I hope she's okay.

But she'll never know that someone was there by her side for the past few days. She'll wake up, wonder where Strife is, then...see Meteor, and...just never know.

Yeah.Sephiroth actually summoned it. So..

We're screwed I guess unless we figure out a way to stop it.

And until then.She'll...never know.

Rude.


	16. Slapping Contests

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: Lalala.

**Author's Note**: This is one of my favorite chapters just because. And yes. Rude has finally started to call Tifa, "Tifa." Not Lockheart. Yay for Rude. Yay for reviews. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay for cherry coke. I mean...

Yay for reading.

--

Slapping Contests & Fiery Deaths

I'm in Junon still.Yes.Even after the Weapon attack, which I'll explain.

Rufus had let the black guy see Tifa today and I had to leave. Rufus went in to tell the two, or..atleast the black guy, that they were going to be executed. When Rufus came out he'd informed us that Tifa was awake. That was it. They were gonna be executed for something they didn't do. Reno and I watched from a TV when Scarlet was basically..bitching.

After she said Tifa was going first, I left the room. I'm guessing Reno knew where I was going, and tried stopping me from stopping Scarlet. Then we heard that Weapon was attacking Junon.Reno insisted that we just get the hell out of there, but uh..

Well, let's say I can be stubborn. And Reno just came along. We saw the black guy and Reeve's mog leave the room they were in which had locked itself.Junon was locking down everything. Lucky for me and Reno. We had nothing to do but try everything to open the door.

Finally, we felt the building sort of..rumble.Reno and I left the building and saw that the Weapon bastard left a big ass hole which...so nicely happened to be where the gas chamber was. Reno and I saw that Tifa had climbed to the end of the Junon canon with Scarlet tagging along. All the soldiers had been idiots and fallen off the building. For about three minutes, Tifa and Scarlet had...like..a bitch slapping contest, which Scarlet horribly lost.

Avalanche had also stolen Rufus' airship. He's...not gonna be happy later. While Reno and I were gathering our things to head back to Midgar, Scarlet had...the audacity to come into my room, make herself all nice and comfy on my bed and tell me:

"I don't know what you see in the slut, Rude."

"What do you mean?"

"Tifa fucking Lockheart.I'm not stupid."

"..."

"I know..Believe me, I know you have a thing for her. And I don't know what it is."

"No I don't."

God. If this got to Rufus, I'd...be fired.

"You're lying, Rude.Tsk tsk.Falling in love with the enemy. And of all the enemies we have, that slut."

"Don't call her a slut."

"Why not? Didn't think you'd care.."

"For once, Scarlet, please, shut the fuck up."

I swear to God...I hope she dies a horrible fiery death.

Rude.


	17. Connections & Darts

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: After this chapter, I'm not posting disclaimers. \

**Author's Note**: Wheeeeeeee! So I haven't been updating much but it's because my sister will want the computer when I'm brainstorming AND I'm going into high school on the first.Anyways.I love you my dear...Nando and Trueborn. And all you other reviewers who still read my fic. ;; It's so..toooooooooouching.

Yeah.Today.I was playing the first Halo and it was something like this.

**Master Chief**: -sent off the Pelican-

**Men**: -still inside-

**M.C**.: -Turns quickly and chucks a grenade into the Pelican, steps away-

...**BOOM!**

**Men**: -Fly off the Pelican- WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**M.C**.: -Chuckles-

...That has nothing to do with this. But I thought I would let you all know I'm going on a Rampage of Betrayal in Halo.

--

Connections & Darts

So Shin-Ra has been planning to search for Huge Materia in different regions. Actually they started not too long ago. However, their plan in getting Corel's Huge Materia failed when Avalanche ruined it like they always do.

Asshole wasn't with them though. Or Tifa.

There was also Fort Condor's Huge Materia mission which failed again. But that Condor on top died or something.

I did find out eventually where Tifa was though, through...connections, so to speak. That bastard had been washed up in Mideel and was in the hospital there. She was staying there with him.

Okay. So I used to live in Mideel.I know people. And knowing people will..get you that kind of information.

As for the Turks, we're just waiting for Heidegger to tell us what to do. Elena is finally back from her fall down the mountain. See...now that is what you get a replacement for. If you fall down an ice cold mountain.Mhm.Not like Reno's situation when we recruited Elena. He just hopped onto a helicopter to get his ass out of Sector 7 and took a vacation.

But what can I do?

Absolutely nothing.

Reno did make a nice dart board out of the Turk's office door.Yes.Of Heidegger, Scarlet, the late President Shin-Ra, Rufus, and yes, just for me, Strife. We have that for now.

Yeah.Reno almost hit Heidegger with a dart. Reno has to go do a Huge Materia thing in Junon while I go to Rocket Town to do another. And Elena can sit back in the office perfecting her aim on Scarlet's head.

Rude.


	18. Lockheart & Kisaragi

"**Square One"**

**Author's Note**: Yep.It's 4 AM.Whoo!I have to stay up all night to watch Yu-Gi-Oh at 7.Because that's too fucking early for me to get up.Mhm.And since I'm getting tired I'm going to get wired on energy drinks.Fuck yeah.Oh.And uh..Trueborn.Well..Yeah.Let's see how my rampage is doing.

**Master Chief**: -slips into Scorpion tank-

**Men**: -run to get on-

**M.C.**: -blows them up-

**Men**: Waaaaaah! –fly everywhere-

**M.C.**: -chuckles-

**Hunters**: -blow up tank-

**M.C.**: Son of a bitch. 

..Now children. Murphy's Law of Warfare: The buddy system is essential to your survival; it gives the enemy somebody else to shoot at. Remember that. Learned it from my good reviewer, Trueborn. Stupid Hunters.Oh but I do have a good story from my rampage.

Taneesha We'll be calling the Pelican lady from the first Halo that.

So anyways

**Taneesha**: Alright, Master Chief, hop on. I'll take you somewhere important where you get to senselessly kill aliens.

**M.C.**: -already by the Pelican in a Warthog- Hm...

**Edward** Guy on gunner : 99 bottles of beer on the waaaaaaall, 99 bottles of beer..

**M.C.**: ...-hops off, takes out Magnum, shoots Edward in the head- Sucker.

**Men**: -Running toward the Pelican- ...TAKE ONE DOWN! PASS IT AROUND!

**M.C.**: Hm...-whips out Rocket Launcher-

**Men**: 98 BOTTLES OF BE—

**M.C.**: -fires-

**Men**: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! –fly everywhere-

**M.C.**: -snickers and gets the hell outta there-

Mhm.I'm evil.Okay.Anyways. Now that you've all read all that senseless writing...You can get onto the chapter.

--

Lockheart & Kisaragi

I fucked up the Rocket Town thing. My soldiers knocked out Highwind before they died. I had the luxury of knocking the Asshole out. But..

I couldn't even move to hit her. So yeah..the last thing I remember was a sock to the jaw. Then I woke up in Midgar, and yeah...my jaw hurt like fuck.I walked out of the room I was in and Reno was there with his beloved darts.

_"It's aliiiive."_

"Shut up."

I took a seat and picked up a few darts.

_"What happened to you?"_

"Nothing. They just won.."

He did this laugh...the laugh before he starts annoying you.

_"Yeah right. It's because of Lockheart, isn't it?"_

"No. Not really. Maybe just a little."

Well. I wasn't gonna lie.

"Yes."

_"Rude.Seriously..She ain't got a clue now, so do your job."_

"I can't."

_"Why's that, baldy?"_

"Don't call me baldy, asshole."

_"Whatever. Talk to me."_

"Well, fuck, Reno. I don't know. I am in love with her. Is that what you wanna hear?"

_"Not exactly, but it'll do."_

"It's like if you fell for that one chick, Kisaragi, and Shin-Ra told you to kill her. What would you do?"

_"What I've been doing.."_

"What?"

_"Nothing."_

"Are you..?"

_"Maybe."_

"You asshole."

_"Just because** I** can get away with it?"_

Then I smacked him upside the head. Well fuck.I hate it when I'm right. Just like Elena becoming a Turk. I scare myself sometimes. Reno shut up after that. His dart had almost hit Elena coming in.

_"Hey, asshole.Watch where you throw those."_

And they started their squabbling.

Hm.What else has been happening...

Shin-Ra's moving Junon's cannon to Midgar.

And that's about it.

Oh yeah.My jaw hurts.

Rude.


	19. Three Days

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer: **yeah.I actually need one for this chapter. I'm using a lyric from "Rescued" by Jack's Mannequin. But that's okay. I'm sure most of you don't listen to them.

**Author's Note**: Whee! I'm baaaaack for now. –Coughs- Yeah. Well, I've procrastinated for almost...2 months now? Heheh...Sorry about that. But here it is. Enjoy!

--

Three Days

The slums don't seem so bad.Well..let's see what's happened.

Junon's canon was moved all the way to Midgar so it could be powered by Mako because Scarlet thought that would be a fantastic idea.

Well Scarlet. Your idea fucking sucked.

...moving on.

So, it was moved and it destroyed a weapon, and also managed to cause an entire blackout throughout all of Midgar.The president died I think. He was in his office when Weapon's attacks hit. We couldn't go because we had well..a final order, I suppose. To eliminate Avalanche.

Let me tell you this.

Avalanche is still alive. We uh..couldn't beat them. Even with Elena fighting with us, we just couldn't.

On the other hand, Scarlet died a fiery death.

Stupid bitch.

Hojo's also been killed. Shin-Ra basically..was destroyed, save Reeve and us. And now the fate of the world depends on Avalanche. Imagine the fate of the world depending on your enemy's hands..

Yeah.See.It's kinda like that.

Meteor's gonna hit in about 3 days though, and here I am left with all the things I never said to her.

So, Reno, Elena, Reeve, and I have been staying in the slums much to the peoples' dismay, but we can't do anything about it. Reeve suggested we start evacuating people to Kalm.He believes Avalanche will stop Meteor in three days.

...and the thing that sucks is that all that we can really do and sit and watch. We can't do anything, but watch. Makes you feel helpless...I don't like the feeling. But that's okay. I'll have to deal with it.

_"Cause I'm feeling like I might need to be near you._

_And I feel alright_

_So please don't get me rescued."_

There's my writing for today. Let's see if I can make anything up in the next three..

Rude.


	20. Missing Entries

"**Square One"**

**Author's Note**: I feel so incomplete. I posted a chapter without giving you a real reason of why I haven't been writing. So. First thing's first. I love my reviewers out there and my readers. As a matter of fact, Nando and Trueborn inspired me to do a chapter. I just wanted to clear something up for them. OF COURSE I'm continuing for future RudexTifa-ness. I love them. Absolutely...love them. So! Yes. There that is.

Next! I've been busy because I just started high school. It's a lot to deal with, but nevertheless, I'm dealing. I've got me...Honors Biology, Algebra freakin' 2, Honors English, Computers, PE, and the great piano class. Yes...I can now play the right hand part for Aeris' theme. I feel so proud. Especially since my teacher has not taught us one bit.

Now you probably all are...skipping all this, and that's okay. You don't have to hear about my life. Hear about Rude's.

--

Missing Entries & Confrontation

Alright.It's been about a week since I've written.

Yes. A week.

I should probably recap I guess.

Since my last entry, Reeve and the rest of us finally started getting people out of Midgar.It came down to a day, and we all thought we were done for.

I had lost my journal too. This one I'm writing in at this exact moment in time. But I'll get to that in a moment.

Then, there we were watching Meteor slowly destroy what was left of Shin-Ra..the building and...I was really scared about dying at that moment. So many things I didn't do and say.Everything.Like those times someone almost whacks you in the face...or you trip and fall on your ass or...yeah, and your whole life flashes before your eyes. That happened. THEN...some really trippy shit started happening.

Just...green and red and blue and...all those pretty colors were in the sky for about...7 minutes, then Meteor was gone.

It was gone.

Obliterated.

Terminated.

No more.

Hasta la vista, baby..

Gone.

I don't know how they did it, but...it was gone and everybody was jumping for joy and the first thing Reno had done was grab random bottles of liquor from God knows where. About five minutes, I realized I didn't have my journal to write any of that in. Besides...I've been wasted for a few days now, but I decided to sober up today...just..because...I have my journal back.

Thing is, I didn't find it.

So, let's backtrack to the day Meteor's destroyed.The Highwind lands outside of Kalm not even 15 minutes after the whole Meteor thing.

Jesus, was she a sight for sore eyes..

Anyways.

Avalanche came back...and they didn't party it up because they looked like they were just gonna die on the spot. So two days pass, and they are recovering and being the center of attention to everyone. Here I am wasted and pissed off because I don't have anything to put down what I'm thinking. Then today, I'm outside Kalm, just clearing my head and...yeah.And here's how it goes.

For some reason on this particular day and particular time, when I just happen to be outside on that particular spot outisde of Kalm, she, I guess, decides to come out as well for some reason on this particular day and particular time.

_"Hey."_

"...Hi."

_"What are you doing out here?"_

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be...signing autographs for little kids and...posing with everybody for your shot in tomorrow's newspaper?"

She cracked an adorable smile like she always does.

_"Forgot about that, didn't I?"_

..and then silence set in.

...Silence.

_"What are you gonna do now?"_

"..I dunno."

_"You should write."_

"What?"

_"Write."_

"...I'm not that good. I told you before...I just write...things that no one would really care for."

Or ever read because I don't have my journal. So I thought..

_"Hm..I think you're getting there."_

"How would you know?"

And then..uh...

I become reunited with my trusty, dusty, good ol' journal...

_"I just happen to know."_

Holy Meteor. A/N: Heh. Holy Meteor. XD Didja get it, didja get it? Bleh nevermind. e.e

I didn't know how to react at the time...So I said..

"..."

And she gets up.

_"I'll see you around Rude."_

With that..oh so perfect smile and...well, she doesn't seem to be mad, knowing now what I write about on my free time.

But still...she knows.

And...I don't know what to do now. Maybe she didn't read all of it, but how am I ever going to know? I won't exactly go up to her and say, "Oh Hey Tifa, did you happen to read every entry of my journal when I wrote my love out for you every day?"

I'm so lame. I'm going to bed.

-Rude.


	21. I'm Your Biggest Fan

"**Square One"**

**Disclaimer**: I'm horrible. Again. XD Yeah..What Rude writes is not his. It's from a song called "My Name is Trouble" by Nightmare of You. Awesome band. That some inspired me to write this chapter after about a month more of procrastinating.

**Author's Note**: Hm..Hm hm hm. I love Nightmare of You. Makes me wanna dance, dance, dance! Whoo! ...and I love Rude! And Rufus!...Anyways. Yeah. I have school and shit...and..I was supposed to be doing a book report while I was writing this but I wasn't. That's how inspired I was by that song. Aaaanyways. Here you are.

--

I'm Your Biggest Fan.

Well, lately, we've just been staying at the random Kalm bar. They didn't have any more room in the houses for Turks, but that's okay. The bar wasn't that bad.

Everything's quieted down for the last few days. Reeve has been trying to figure out what to do with everyone from Midgar and with Kalm.He's basically taking Shin-Ra into his hands, or what's left of Shin-Ra.

Anyways, the restoration of Midgar and Kalm and the world are not important.

...no. It's not. It's time for 'me' time. Heheh...Yeah.Sorry.I had a few beers before I started writing.

Kay..so...

I see her alot.And that's all that matters to me right now.

Reno's growing very annoying, and Elena's all depressed because well, Shin-Ra's gone and Tseng.Yeah.Boohoo.I know. I sound so cold right now but...it's the 'me' time talking right now.

Just now, about...a half an hour ago, whoo, I had more than 5 minutes of talking to her. See, the barkeeper doesn't like us staying there so he purposely leaves early without really...doing anything to the bar and expects us to make it nice and tidy for his ass the next day. Well, fuck him.

Anyways.

She's been opting to stay and clean. I don't know what it is with her and bars, but oh well. I won't complain.Sooo..for awhile, Reno and Elena and Reeve just...go and sleep. Well, Reeve will help sometimes, then claim he has to think about the next day's plans.Whatever.And what do I do? I choke up and go right along, but today...well..mind you I had a few before I started this entry, SO, today, I felt pretty good about myself.

"Need any help?"

Yeah.It was like, an in the moment thing, you know? Like..just go and do it. The worst she could do is smash my face against the counter.

Wait. I actually didn't think about that...Hm..Well, in that case, I'm glad she didn't smash my face into the counter.

Hey.I just found some Skittles in some drawer. It must be the barkeeper's stash. Sucker...

Anyways.

_"Sure."_

Beautiful, beautiful smile.

"..what are you gonna do now?"

_"I'm not sure...I could run this bar. I clean it already."_

"You don't have to."

_"Well, if I didn't, the owner would kick you guys out."_

"We'll be fine. I think."

_"Too bad. I like doings these things."_

"..cleaning up after your enemies' so they could stay in town longer?"

_"Well, no. It reminds me of 7th Heaven. Besides, I don't consider all of you guys enemies."_

"You don't?"

_"Nope."_

"...what about me?"

_"You? Well.."_

"Weeell?"

_"You're nice."_

"...what's that supposed to mean?"

_"It means you're a caring, likable person. And that doesn't sound like an enemy to me."_

"No. It doesn't."

_"Do you consider me an enemy?"_

"What? No."

_"What am I to you, Rude?"_

..yeah.What's a Turk supposed to say?

Well. I didn't say anything for a long time. I sat down on a barstool across from her. She was behind the bar, drying off a glass.

So I said..

"..."

Then..she just put the glass in its place, and leaned down on the counter.

_"Night Rude."_

"..night."

AND she kissed me on the cheek and left. She left, but aaaaah...

and now I'm up grinning like an idiot while everyone's asleep.

_"I know I stole your coat. You can have this song I wrote. I've just crossed the line from fashion to crime. So this is last time that I'll hold your hand. I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you, 'I'm your biggest fan.' "_

I'm lame and I don't care.

Rude.


	22. Discontinued

Hey guys, it's me. Yeah. I think it's time for me to let go of this story mainly because I haven't written anything in ages and I really lost my love for the pairing. I might get up to writing again, possibly more Rufus-centered. I'm not really sure yet. I do appreciate all the reviews you all left when I was writing. Until the next time, ciao.


End file.
